The Prize
by CityOfDucks
Summary: Simon has a problem, but will the Nephilim be able to help him if he won't tell them anything? Meanwhile, how is Alec coping and how are his actions affecting others? **WARNING: if you haven't read up to CoLS then SPOILERS**
1. Chapter 1

"I have to go."

"Simon won't mind if you're a few minutes late."

"Jace! I have to go," Clary said smiling.

"Fine, but you better come back to see me tomorrow, I'm bored out of my mind in this place," Jace looked around the infirmary.

Clary squeezed his hand, "I promise I'll be here tomorrow." She kissed him on the lips and stood up. "I'll tell Isabelle and Alec it's safe to come in now," she winked at Jace. Smiling she headed towards the door.

She stopped outside and glanced down at her feet. A big fluff ball was lying stretched out. Clary bent down to scratch Church. "Hey, Church. Where are Isabelle and Alec?" Church purred and stood up, his fluffy tail high. Clary followed him through the corridors to the training room. She thanked Church with a quick pet and opened the doors. Sure enough there Isabelle was throwing knives at targets at the side of the room.

"Hi," Clary called. Isabelle looked up, her face shining with sweat. She started making her way over to Clary.

"What's up?" Isabelle said. Typical Isabelle, no 'Hi' just straight to the point.

"Look I'm going now," Clary told her. "I think Jace is bored, maybe you should go visit him."

"What? Oh I dunno, I'll tell Alec to go or something," Isabelle replied, seeming distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Jace is a big boy now, he doesn't need us all to visit."

"Right, OK." Clary thought this was a little harsh, but didn't push the point. "So where is Alec?"

Isabelle pointed up and called for her brother. Clary looked up at the beams above to see a dark shadow flip off and start falling to the ground. Alec landed gracefully in a crouch between the two girls. "Clary!" he said, pulling Clary into a brief hug. A little surprised, Clary returned the gesture.

"What brings you to the Institute?" Alec asked. Clary opened her mouth to reply when Alec help up his hand to stop her, "Right, stupid question" Alec winked and bent down to tie his laces.

Clary laughed. "Actually I was just leaving, I said to Isabelle that I think one of you should go see Jace. He's kinda lonely and you're his family, you know?"

Alec looked up and Clary suddenly realised how tired he looked. He was pale, with bags under his eyes and his cheek bones were a little too prominent. Magnus's breaking up with him must've hurt him more than he was letting on; underneath the pretend happiness was a scared little boy. "Sure, I'll just go change and I'll visit him." Alec rushed off leaving Clary and Isabelle.

"He never really got over him," Izzy murmured.

"You mean-"

"Jace. I mean, I know he loves Magnus and nothing will change that, but a little part of him will always love Jace more than a brother, or even a parabatai, should. And since Magnus broke up with him…" Izzy trailed off.

"Is he okay? Has he slept at all?" Clary asked, worried.

Isabelle bit her lip and Clary saw how young and vulnerable she looked. "I don't know," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears, "he won't answer any questions and he's not eating." Tears were now flowing freely down Isabelle's cheeks.

Clary gasped, "Isabelle." She took a step closer and hugged the other girl. Isabelle put her head on Clary's shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I just want my brother back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: I got a review asking me to post again and quite a few views [although the viewers might not have actually like it :L ] So here's the second chapter :)**

**Isabelle: I better not cry in this chapter!**

**Writer: Don't worry, you're not even in this chapter**

**Izzy: What?! *vanishes***

**Writer: Bye, Isabelle! :) I hope you guys all like it! Once again I don't own any of the Mortal Instrument characters etc I only own what's written below :)**

Clary pushed open the door to Taki's and heard the soft tinkle of the bell. It was late, past nine. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she spotted a figure in the dark corner, hunched over a cup. Weaving through the tables, Clary approached the table. Simon had his hood up and was staring into the glass of what Clary could now see was blood. Eww. She'd never really got used to the thought of Simon drinking blood, even if it wasn't human.

"Simon."

He looked up with a start. "Clary. I got your text explaining why you're late, is Isabelle alright?"

"She's fine. I made her some dinner and saw she got to her room alright. After I'd cleared up I went back to say goodbye and she was fast asleep." Clary could see the relief in Simon's eyes when he heard his girlfriend was alright. Clary suddenly realised that the Lightwoods maybe weren't the only ones having a tough time. Although Simon didn't really need sleep, he looked tired and stressed. There was definite tension showing in his shoulders. "And what about you?" she asked. "Are you okay? We've hardly met up and the few times we do you always seem distracted and tense. You ask me here but you always rush off, saying you have to be somewhere before we can properly talk. What's going on?" Clary said all this very quickly, looking straight into Simon's eyes.

The brown eyes looked away from her, looking pained. "It's not your fault. You don't know what's going on."

"I gathered that," Clary sighed and took up the chair opposite her best friend. She looked straight into his eyes and said, "so _tell_ me."

Simon opened his mouth to speak as the door opened again with a gust of wind. Clary glanced up to see who had come in and her mouth parted in surprise. Seeing her reaction, Simon turned to see who had walked through the door. "Oh no," he moaned, turning pale, well, as pale as vampires could. "We have to go," he said grabbing Clary's wrist.

"Why? It's only Raphael."

"I'll explain later, right now we have to _go_." Throwing some change down on the table, Simon dragged Clary towards the back exit.

"Simon? What the-"

"Not now, Clary. And definitely not here."

They ran down street after street. Although Clary was getting stronger and faster now her Shadowhunter instincts had started to kick in, she still struggled slightly to keep up with Simon's vampire speed. Simon glanced back and saw how tired she was, "we're nearly home. I promise."

Clary glanced around and saw where they were. She hadn't even noticed they had been following the streets to Simon's apartment.

They appeared in front of the door and Simon quickly unlocked it. They charged up the stairs, despite the stabbing pain in Clary's side. They went into the apartment and Simon locked the door firmly behind them.

The door clicked and Clary immediately rounded on her friend, "What the hell is going on?"

Simon groaned and leant against the door.

"Simon Lewis, start talking," Clary demanded.

"Clary, you can stay the night tonight but tomorrow you have to leave. Don't come see me again," Simon said, ignoring her question.

"Tell me what's going on, Simon," Clary said. "Please," she added, with a more kindness in her voice.

Simon opened his mouth to start talking but changed his mind. "I-"

"Simon. Please. Just tell me. I'm sick of worrying."

"They're looking for me."

"Who are?"

"Everyone. Raphael, Camille, other downworlders. I made a lot of enemies when I had the Mark of Caine and now it's gone everyone wants to see me. Maureen keeps asking to meet me, Raphael keeps sending people after me and I keep encountering creepy warlocks and fearies in the streets. And I don't think they want to be friends and go to parties.

I think they want me dead."

**Simon: IM GONNA ****_DIE_****?!**

**Writer: Maybe…I haven't decided yet *mwahaha***

**Clary: But I can go tell Jace and Izzy and Alec, they can help**

**Simon: No! I'm not dragging them into this**

**Jace: Did somebody speak the name of this godly creature?**

**Writer: I have to agree with Simon here, we're not telling Jace or the Lightwoods yet *banishes Jace***

**Raphael: I'm not really sure I want to be here…**

**Writer: Well tough, you're in this story. Now leave us alone *uses author power* bye ;)**

**Simon: So what's going to happen to me?**

**Writer: Hmm…I'm not sure, you'll just have to keep reading :)**

**Magnus: and when do ****_I_**** come in?**

**Writer: Probably in the next chapter. Now go away, Magnus :p So Clary...anything you wanna say?**

**Clary: Please comment**

**Simon: or review**

**Writer: or criticise/point out thing to improve**

**Jace: or request to see more of me, we especially love requests for me without my shirt on**

**Clary: ****_Jace_****! Go away**

**Writer: So, um, thanks for reading ;) You guys want another chapter? If so I'll put one up in the next couple of days **


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer: Okay here's the chapter you've all be waiting for – MALEC! :D**

**Magnus: I'm finally here, time to sparkle up the place ;)**

**Jace: Does this mean you don't get to see my most beautiful self in this chapter?**

**Writer: Oh we do, and you're quite the hero**

**Jace: No change there then**

**Writer: ANYWAY I'm not too sure if I've got Magnus's character right, but I had a go :L I'm sorry but this chapter made me really sad cause they're just so unhappy without each other :'( WHY DID CASSIE BREAK THEM UP?! This chappie's longer than the other two which is why it's taken me longer to write.**

**Simon: Shouldn't we add something, you know, like a disclaimer?**

**Jace: What are ****_you_**** doing here, bloodbreath?**

**Simon: Shut up, halo boy**

**Jace: I actually quite like that, has a nice ring to it**

**Magnus: SHUT UP, both of you**

**Writer: Right, ok, you're getting on my nerves. All of you ****_go_**** *banishes them* So yeah I don't own any of the mortal instruments, just what's written below :D I'm not too sure about the ending… Enjoy anyway!**

Alec walked into his bedroom and saw the bags of his stuff on the floor. It had been a week since he moved out of Magnus's apartment and he still couldn't bring himself to unpack all of his stuff. What if Magnus changed his mind? At the thought of Magnus's name, anger welled up inside of Alec and he kicked at one of the bags. Hearing something shatter, the boy bent down and sifted through the bag, looking for what was broken. He exclaimed in surprise as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He grabbed something and withdrew his hand. He was bleeding, cut from a broken picture frame. As Alec looked at the photo in the frame, the backs of his eye stung with tears. It was a photo taken in Egypt earlier that year of him and Magnus. Taking the photo carefully out of the frame, Alec threw the broken object back into the bag and went to put the photo on his bedside table. He picked up his phone and checked it, more out of habit then any real hope of a message, Magnus hadn't tried to contact him once since that awful day in the subway.

Alec caught sight of the hideous reflection in his mirror. His skin was pale, deathly pale, and his face was gaunt. _What am I doing to myself?_ He hadn't slept well for days, encountering terrifying nightmares the few times he managed to drift into slumber. Trying not to think about his condition too much, he stepped into his bathroom and went for a freezing cold shower. Maybe that would clear his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Alec emerged clean and more awake. He put on his boots and headed to the infirmary. Knocking once, he strode in. Jace was sat on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at the sound of his parabatai's footsteps. "Alec." Jace grinned.

"Hi, Jace, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I just want to get out of here and-" He stopped seeing his brother's appearance when Alec sat beside him. "Are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine," Alec lied. "_Really_," he added, seeing Jace's look of disbelief.

"Alec, you are most certainly not fine," Jace replied, sounding worried. "You have lost way too much weight, you look like you haven't slept for weeks and," he reached for the other boy's wrist, "you're freezing. If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken you for a vampire."

"I'm just a little…stressed right now."

"What's happened?"

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about. It doesn't concern you."

"Well now I really want to know because I haven't heard anything that's been going on around here. My only visitor has been Clary and, well, we don't exactly do that much talking." He winked. "Frankly it would've been nice for you or Isabelle to visit, you know, seeing as you're my _family_ or even if Magnus popped over to sparkle up the place every now and again."

At the sound of Magnus's name Alec looked away. "Magnus won't be visiting," he said shortly.

"What? Why?"

"He- we broke up," admitted.

Jace gaped. "Why? What happened?"

Alec didn't know if he could tell Jace. So far he hadn't told anyone and they had all been too polite to pry. But Jace never really cared about politeness. Alec sighed, he supposed they would find out eventually, better Alec told them than Magnus did. "I was visiting Camille."

"Camille? You mean-"

"Camille Belcourt the vampire, yes."

"Why in heavens would you want to talk to Camille?"

"I know nothing about Magnus's past," Alec blurted out. "He knows so much about me and I wanted to know a few things about him. And then Camille told me there was a way for us to grow old together. She told me she could make Magnus mortal and make it look like I had nothing to do with it." Alec's face burnt with shame. "She let me decide."

"And you told her…?"

"No of course! I would never do that to Magnus!"

"Then why-"

"I kept visiting her anyway, even if I didn't want her to make Magnus mortal, she still knew about Magnus's past and it fascinated me. But then Camille told Magnus about our visits and that I wanted her to make him mortal. He followed me to her and wouldn't listen to me when I said I was only trying to find out about his past and I'd long ago given up trying to make him mortal. He told me to get my stuff." Alec hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I swear by the angel I'm going to kill that bloodsucker," Jace said angrily.

"You can't, Maureen already has."

"Maureen? The little girl Simon…" Jace trailed off.

"That's the one," Alec sighed. "Besides, what's done is done. I can't change it and I can't make Magnus take me back."

"Oh Alec." Jace pulled his friend into a hug. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Jace. I deserve this."

"Actually I wasn't going to say anything like that," Jace said, releasing Alec. "I was going to say, I'm sorry but I think you need to go talk to Magnus."

"No. He kicked me out. I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

"You know that's not true. Look at me." Jace grabbed his brother's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "He loves you and he always will. Look at what this is doing to you."

"He won't take me back," Alec said hopelessly.

"I'm not saying he will, but you need to talk to him and work this out. You don't just stop loving someone."

"Jace, I'm not going!" Alec ran out of the infirmary before Jace could say any more about the subject.

Jace sighed. _Fine. Then I will._ Getting up from the bed, Jace headed towards the exit, glad for the excuse to leave.

* * *

Magnus was lying on the sofa in trackies and a loose jumper, staring mindlessly into space, when the buzz disturbed him. He ignored it, sure it wouldn't be important enough for him to get up.

"Magnus," called the unfortunately familiar Shadowhunter voice, "open up!"

_Yup, not important_

"I know you're in there." When there was still no answer Jace said angrily, "Magnus Bane, if I have to knock down this door, I swear by the angel I will do it!"

Magnus sighed, he didn't want to have to pay for the damage and definitely didn't feel up to using magic to fix the mess that would be created. He got up and slowly went to open the door. "What do you want?"

"The creature shows signs of life!" Jace cried. Magnus just rolled his eyes. "May I come in?"

"I assume you will anyway," said Magnus in a bored tone. Jace slipped past Magnus as the door shut. "What do you want, angel boy?"

"To talk to you." Jace couldn't believe what he was seeing. The high warlock of Brooklyn had dark shadows under his eyes, was wearing trackies and had not spiked up his hair. What was even worse was the fact that there wasn't a single bit of glitter in sight.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to knit scarves together," Magnus said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"I knew that was where you were getting all of those scarves from." Jace grinned.

"Get to the point, Jace."

"How could you break up with Alec like that?" Jace demanded.

"Do you even know the full story?" Magnus said angrily.

"About Camille? Yes. Alec told me everything."

"Then surely you can understand why I had to break up with him."

"Not really, no."

"_He tried to make me mortal!_" Magnus shouted.

"Because he loved you and couldn't bear the thought of growing old without you!" Jace roared back.

"Well maybe he should've thought of that before he made me fall in love with him," Magnus said roughly.

"Oh please. You were in love with him as soon as you saw his eyes," Jace said harshly.

Magnus gasped. "How _dare_ you!" he snarled. "It doesn't matter anyway, what he and Camille thought about doing was unforgivable. I don't think I wish to see either of them ever again."

"Well you're in luck. Camille's dead and, by what I've been told, Alec never leaves the Institute."

"What did you say?"

"He never leaves the Institute. Alec. You know, my lack haired, not quite as good looking brother with the, as you put it, dazzling blue eyes."

"Not that bit, what you said before. About Camille," Magnus said urgently.

"She's dead."

Magnus sunk down onto sofa. This was too much. "Dead?"

"Yes. You know, passed on, left this planet, deceased, no longer living, deprived of life. Surely you've heard of the term before?"

"I know what it means!" snapped the warlock. "How did it happen?"

"Maureen killed her. I don't know why."

Magnus didn't say anything. The two sat in silence for a while, Magnus lost in his thoughts and Jace decent enough to give him the privacy. Magnus had always thought Camille would live forever and would always be around when Magnus was. Although he found Camille a pain, the thought had been oddly comforting to Magnus. And to find out she was dead…

"That could be Alec one day you know," Jace said quietly.

Emotional pain shot through Magnus's body. The thought of his Alec- no, not his anymore- dying was more than he could bear.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, "but I can't be with Alec anymore. Now if you would be kind enough to please leave my apartment."

Jace gave Magnus and incredulous look but Magnus ignored it. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Jace stood and simply said, "I thought you were better than that, Bane. Obviously I was wrong," and walked over to the door.

"Jace," Magnus called just before the Shadowhunter reached the door, "take care of Alec. Please."

"Of course I will. I will make sure no harm shall come to him." Glancing back at Magnus while he reached for the handle, Jace saw there was a single tear leaking out of the corner of the warlock's eye.

**Magnus: That was a typo. I never cry, ok?**

**Writer: Ok, Magnus, whatever you say… So did you guys like it? Please review and comment etc. Thanks to the lovely reviews, especially thanks to MilliniumLint who's been really supportive and given me some ideas :D I'm really sorry but I don't have enough naked Jaces to send you.**

**Jace: If only there were more of me...**

**Writer: If only. So yeah. You guys seem to like it so I'll probably put the next chapter up at the weekend cause it's gonna be a long one and I have a big plot twist :) Until next time, au revoir chicas :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Prize

**Writer: So here's Chapter Four, it kinda jumps around a bit, but it's also quite dramatic :D I'm sorry I haven't posted for about a week but I was reading TID and I had a ton of homework :( Anywho, once again, let me just state that I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, only what's written below :) Enjoy!**

Simon shut the apartment door behind him. He was taking Clary back to the Institute, it wasn't safe for her here. They had barely got down one street when a familiar Downworlder stepped out of the shadows.

"_Dios_," he said, grabbing Simon by the shoulders.

"Raphael," Simon growled. Slowly, Clary turned round.

"What do you want?" Clary squeaked, her heart racing.

"It is sweet how worried she is for you," Raphael said thoughtfully.

Clary blushed. "I _said_-"

"I know what you said, little demon slayer," Raphael said, removing his hand from Simon's shoulders and turning to look at her. "Although, it was a rather stupid question. Obviously I want your little vampire friend, Stuart."

"It's Simon," Simon said aggressively. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, you see, you weren't very friendly to us back when you had that mark upon your cursed forehead. We now think it's time you repaid us for your hostility."

"Repay you how?"

"Stop hanging around with your Shadowhunter friends. Come and live with the Clan."

"No thanks," Simon said simply. "I think I'd like to stay with my friends."

"Yes, of course, I knew you'd say that. After all you're _dating_ one of them aren't you? You disgust me, Shadowhunters and Downworlders mix as little as possible," Raphael said with distaste.

"Maybe some do, but Shadowhunters are my friends."

"Well then you'd hate for any of them to get hurt, would you?" At Simon's look of surprise and panic, Raphael smiled, showing his incisors.

"What are you talking about?" Clary said quickly. "Simon?" she said turning to her friend.

"We are all fighting, daylighter, and some of us would be willing to use your friends to hurt you. Come join our Clan. You wouldn't be alone and you could live like us."

"I told you, I won't come and live with all of you. I'm not like you."

"Oh but you are," said Raphael, smiling broadly, "you just don't want to admit it to yourself. Join us and your life will be spared. Refuse and we will simply kill you. And possibly your friends too."

"Why are you doing this?" Simon hissed.

"You can be useful to us. For this is a war," Raphael said simply, "and you are the prize."

* * *

_Jace and Clary were locked in combat. Isabelle looked up, opened her mouth to speak and was attacked by a demon. With a gasp of surprise, she crumpled, and he saw the life in her eyes extinguish. Jace saw his adopted sister fall and tried to rush to her, but the demon he had been fighting took advantage of his pause and knocked him aside. As he crashed into a tree, he slid to the ground and didn't get back up. Clary was left fighting three demons by herself. He tried to move to help her, but found he couldn't. He could see how tired she was. He predicted what the demon was going to do, but Clary was so tired she couldn't see it. He tried to call out to her, but his voice was stuck in his throat. As Clary finally fell, the demons started towards him. He tried to grab hold of a blade, but his muscles wouldn't work. As he stared at the demons in horror, they slowly changed shape. The one on the left morphed into Clary's mother and the other two morphed into his own parents. "You killed them," his mother said. "You let them sacrifice themselves for you."_

_"No, I didn't, I would never do that," he tried to say, but his voice was barely a whisper and it felt like his throat was on fire._

_"How could you let my daughter die like that? You didn't even try to help her," Jocelyn said, anger in her voice. He had to remind himself that these were just demons, toying with his mind._

_"You wouldn't even help Magnus," his father said with disgust. "Your _boyfriend_."_

_Another demon stepped forward out of the shadows and he could see a limp figure in its arms. With a cry of recognition, he tried to throw himself towards his ex-boyfriends lifeless form. But he still couldn't move. Slowly the demons made their way towards him._

With a strangled cry, Alec sat up. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was tangled in his sheets. He must've fallen asleep when he had sat on his bed. He groaned, his heart racing. It was the same every time; he'd fall asleep and dream his loved ones were dead and it was all his fault. He hated going to sleep, for the dreams were so life like they scared him. Running a hand through his hair, he swung himself out of bed and stood up. He had no idea why, but his muscles felt like they were on fire. He couldn't be this tired from training, could he? Maybe his lack of eating and sleeping had finally got to him.

He needed to stop this. Jace was right, although Jace's head didn't need to get any bigger by being told this. Having made up his mind, Alec put his boots on and grabbed a jacket. He needed to pay a visit to a certain warlock.

* * *

Clary and Simon watched Raphael walk away, his last words still ringing in their ears. _I'll give you one week, daylighter._

Clary turned to her friend. "Simon-"

"Save it, Clary. Just go home."

"But-"

"You heard Raphael," Simon said angrily. "_The Prize_, that's all I am to them. They're like children fighting over a toy."

"Simon, please. Let us help you."

"No. You heard what he said, they'd be willing to hurt all of you. I don't want to be the reason you all live your lives in fear. Just go home Clary. Please," he croaked.

Clary stared up into his brown eyes for a few seconds. Finally looking away, she turned and started heading down the street, her eyes full of tears. She didn't look back.

* * *

Not really looking where he was going, Alec walked into a man with a head of blond curls. "Alec?" the man asked.

"Jace! What are you doing? I thought you were in your room."

Jace looked guilty. "I, uh, went to visit Magnus." He looked at his parabatai nervously.

"You did _what_?!"

"I'm sorry but you said you wouldn't see him and I thought someone should!"

"And?"

"Um, and what?"

_"What did he say?"_

"Oh. Well he said he doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry, buddy," he added seeing his brother's face fall.

"It's fine," Alec said shortly. "You saved me a journey."

"You were going to see Magnus?" said Jace, surprised.

"Yes, I, um, decided to take you advice. But I suppose there isn't much point now."

Jace looked at Alec, understandingly. "Come on," he said, turning his friend around. "Let's go home and get something to eat. Take away," he added hastily. "I'm not touching Izzy's cooking." He winked.

* * *

Clary turned the corner onto the street that the Institute was on. Her mind was still on Simon. They had to help him. She didn't notice the dark figure ahead until she almost walked into it. Looking up she felt fear spread through her.

"Hello, little sister."

"Sebastian," Clary said, saying the word with as much hate as possible.

"What's the matter," said Sebastian, grinning maliciously. "Aren't you pleased to see your big brother?"

"Well considering last time I was with you, you tried to shove demon blood down my throat, no, pleased is one thing I am not."

Anger flashed across the boy's face, but it was quickly smoothed over. He slowly pulled a dagger out of his pocket and said, "You ought to be a bit politer to me, Clarissa."

Clary stared at the weapon, fascinated. The dagger appeared to be glowing slightly. What sort of weapon was that?

Noticing Clary's stare, Sebastian said, "This is a special type of demon blade. When used on mundanes and Shadowhunters it takes a particularly long time to heal. And iratzes won't heal the wounds."

"What do you want?" Clary said nervously.

"The daylighter, of course. Oh, and the Book of the White."

"Why do you want Simon?"

"Well mostly I just want The Book, but the vampire wasn't particularly nice to me, and if anyone is going to kill him I want it to be me."

"So you want him purely for selfish reasons," Clary said, disgusted.

"Yes," said Sebastian simply.

"I won't betray him to you."

"Now come on, little sister. I can make his death quick, even painless."

"I have no reason to believe you'll do either of those things," Clary said, eyes narrowed.

"But I want the vampire, Clarissa. And when I want something," Sebastian suddenly lunged forward and plunged the dagger into Clary's side, just above her hips. Clary's eyes widened, but she refuse to cry out or let him know how much pain she was in. Her knees began to shake. "I will do anything to get it," Sebastian finished.

As he plunged the dagger further into his sister, Clary couldn't help it, she screamed in pain. She felt the dagger leave her as her knees finally gave way and she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before she passed out was her brother walking away with a smile on his face, the dagger held loosely at his side.

**Writer: dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnn! :O**

**Raphael: You know, there is one very easy way to kill Simon**

**Simon: How…?**

**Raphael: Just send a bunch of fangirls after him :) (Cred: MilliniumLint)**

**Writer: Well I suppose that would work…**

**Simon: NO! Please, no! Anything but that!**

**Writer: Tralala, I could even make it look like an accident ;) Anywho, please review, like, follow, etc :) Reviews really help! So I'll try and update again tonight to make up for not updating sooner, but I'm not making any promising because there are a lot of books on my Kindle that are kinda screaming at me to read them ;) Ta ta for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer: So how is poor old Clary doing? I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, guys! I've just been so busy with school stuff!Before that can I just say/write a few things**

**Writer: Firstly, to whomever reviewed saying, "**OMG WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT YOU EVIL PERSON OMG OMG OMG OMG *grabs Clary and Jace and everyone and puts them away. Far away*. You can have them back when you learn to play nicely.**" may I just say that, BY THE ANGEL I SAW THAT TUMBLR POST TOO :D I'm sorry, things will get better for them. Also I hope you are reading this otherwise your special mention will be for no reason :( I'd love it if all you guests would consider getting accounts so I can reply to your reviews though :/**

**Writer: Secondly, I'd love some more reviews guys, if there's anything you don't like, think I can do better or do like, please let me know so I can do more/less of that :)**

**Writer: And thirdly, I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments or their characters, but I do own this slightly dying Clary (what?!) and the demon blade I invented in the last chapter :)**

**Writer: OK, enough babbling, if you've read all that, ilysm, but if you haven't I don't blame you xD here's the chappie :p**

Isabelle had not been having a good day. She'd barely seen Alec outside of his room, and when she did he was always training and looked stressed; Simon had been avoiding her and she couldn't build up the courage to go visit Jace. She'd always hated hospitals and infirmaries. They smelled like sick. Ew.

Sighing, she lay down on her bed, thinking the day couldn't possibly get any worse. She sat bolt upright when she heard a bloodcurdling familiar scream. But it couldn't be? Grabbing her shoes, she bolted out of the door and to the lift. Pressing the button frantically and wishing for it to hurry up, she leaned her head against the cool doors. They finally opened and she stepped in, nervously bouncing or the balls of her feet. "C'mon, c'mon."

When she finally reached the bottom she rushed out into the street and started calling. When there was no answer, she panicked. Rushing to the end of the street, she turned the corner to the dead end where the bins were. Her eyes scanned the area frantically. She suddenly spotted a spot of red in the black gloom of the alley. Isabelle gasped and dropped to her friend's side.

"Clary, by the angel!" Isabelle exclaimed, seeing the wound.

She picked up her phone and dialled the only number she could think of.

* * *

Magnus picked up on the third call, realising that if he didn't the caller would only keep trying.

"Whoever this is, you'd better have an extremely good reason for disturbing me because-"

"Magnus," Isabelle's voice cut him off. It sounded like she was crying.

"Isabelle, I thought I told all of you Shadowhunters to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please, it's Clary. She's hurt, seriously hurt and I don't know what to do. I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency. We'll pay and-"

Magnus hung up before she could finish babbling.

* * *

Isabelle looked down helplessly at her phone. Now what was she going to do? Magnus obviously wasn't coming and she couldn't help Clary by herself. She slowly started dialling again, knowing this call would break hearts.

* * *

He picked up immediately. "Iz," Alec said, "what's up?"

"Alec, I'm outside the Institute, please come quickly!"

"Calm down Izzy, what's up?"

"It's Clary- she's hurt."

"We're not far away, we'll be there soon." Alec hung up and turned to his parabatai's questioning look. Jace had only heard half of the conversation and Alec hated to be the one to break the news to him.

"What's happened?"

Alec took a deep breath. "Jace, it's Clary, she's been injured outside of the Institute." He nervously looked at his brother's reaction. Jace paled and, without saying a word, started running.

Alec followed, hot on his heels. They turned the final corner and Jace let out a cry of shock. Alec's eyes widened at the sight before him. Isabelle was bent over an injured Clary, there was a deep wound in Clary's side that was slightly green and oozing blood. Alec's had to swallow to make sure he wouldn't be physically sick. Jace still didn't say anything as he bent down and put his arms around his girlfriend. He slowly picked her up and gently but firmly started carrying her, careful not to hurt her.

Jace carried Clary all the way to the Infirmary, the others following close behind. When they got to the little room, Clary was placed on a small bed and Isabelle sat beside her, holding her hand while Jace rummaged through various cupboards. "Don't we have _anything_ that can help her?" Jace demanded, his voice shaking.

"We need-" Alec's voice broke. Taking a shaky breath, he started again, "we need to get someone. Phone Clary's mother."

"Luke and Jocelyn are on holiday in Indris. Clave stuff."

"I'll go get mum," Isabelle said, getting to her feet. As she started towards the door, it suddenly flew open and a once-sparkly figure walked in quickly. Without so much as a glance at Alec, Magnus turned straight to Jace. "What happened?" he demanded.

Jace gestured towards Isabelle. She opened her mouth and found she didn't know what to say. "I, I don't know what happened. I heard screams and I ran out to find source. I thought they might belong to Clary but I didn't want to believe it. I found her behind the bins and I phoned you. I, uh, didn't think you were coming," Isabelle avoided Magnus' eyes, but Magnus didn't appear bothered, "so I called Alec and Jace. Then they came and carried her up here. I was just going to get mum when you came in."

Still ignoring his ex-boyfriend, Magnus moved over to Clary's small figure and unbuttoned her shirt. It didn't make much of a difference, the shirt was pretty much ruined anyway. He winced when he saw the wound in its full glory; it had now turned a purple colour.

"What was she stabbed with?"

"I don't know, there wasn't a dagger or any other weapon near her," Isabelle said worriedly. "Should I go get mum? She can call Clary's parents and she might know how to help her…" She trailed off.

"No. Don't concern your mother in this yet, and let Clary's mum and Luke be left to deal with Idris, things are pretty stressful for them anyway with Sebastian at the moment."

"Magnus," Jace began. Magnus turned his eyes that had once held so much light on to the boy's golden ones. "Do you think- do you think Sebastian did this to her?" Magnus could tell what Jace wanted the answer to be, what he hoped it would be. He also knew Jace would hate to be lied to.

"You should stay with her," Magnus finally replied, not wanting to answer the question, but by doing so, confirming Jace's worst fears. "I'm going to see what I can do." Taking a deep breath, Magnus placed a hand over the injury and began chanting.

**Writer: So please review/like/follow blah, blah, blah whatever, I know everyone says this but it really does help! I can't update this weekend as I'm going to a wedding [sadly not Jocelyn and Luke's :( ] but I might be able to update on Friday afternoon :D**

**[Writer: btw sorry none of the characters have been in this A/N, but ya know, everyone is a bit preoccupied by Clary dying :L Until next time :D ]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer: Here's chapter six! Woah I can't believe I've written six chapters already :o **

**Jace: I can. The chapter's without me in them just go on and on and on and on and-**

**Writer: Don't you have a dying girlfriend to attend to?**

**Jace: :o That's low, dude.**

**Writer: You're right. I'm sorry. Now off you go *banishes Jace* Anywho so here it is. Thanks to those who reviewed, but it would be great if I could please have some more? I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of their characters! I really like this chapter cause although Clary is sick, Alec is quite a bit of the hero :')**

**Jace: *Jace not Alec**

**Writer: I though I got rid of you? And nope definitely Alec :p anyway let's let them read! Until next time lovelies :)**

_The world was burning around her. She could only stare._

_"This is what happens when I don't get what I want."_

_Clary whipped her head around to face the direction the voice was coming from. Sure enough there stood her brother a few feet away on a pile of bones. Her eyes widened in fear. Not him, anyone but him._

_"What do you want?" she asked. She was terrified- terrified for her life, for her loved ones' lives and for this burning world. She tried to walk away but her feet were glued to the ground._

_Sebastian looked at her with an amused look on his face. "You could rule this world, you know."_

_"I wouldn't rule _anything_ with you. I'd rather die."_

_"And that just might happen."_

_Clary slowly brought her eyes to meet the boy's. "You wouldn't. You need me to get to Simon. Just like you'll keep Simon alive to get to me." She sounded almost confident, but her voice wavered at the end of her sentence._

_"I won't keep him alive for ever, little sister. You won't be able to keep this world from burning down."_

_That was enough for Clary. She stooped and pulled a dagger out of her boot. She had no idea how it had got there, or even how she knew it was there, she just knew she wanted to plunge it into this foul man's heart- the heart of the man who had slowly destroyed her world, bit by bit. She brought back her arm to throw the weapon, and found a seraph blade hurtling towards her, aimed straight at her heart._

Clary sat bolt upright screaming. Immediately she was surrounded by worried faces. Magnus awoke and jumped straight to his feet, while Isabelle and Jace ran to either side of the bed. Alec hovered nervously over his sister's shoulder. Although she was relieved to see them, Clary found she couldn't stop screaming. Tears were now running down her face. Jace put his arms around her and she leant her head on his shoulder. Slowly her screams stopped and she sobbed into his shirt. The Lightwoods watched with worried looks, while Magnus strode over to the window and looked out. Clary quietened down but Jace could still feel her shaking against him. He held her close to him, drawing soothing circles on her back.

"It was just so lifelike," Clary whispered. If there had been normal chatter in the room it would have been barely audible, but it was so quiet and almost all eyes were on Clary, so everyone heard. Jace pulled Clary closer to him and her eyes widened as she gave out a gasp of pain. Jace looked horrified as he realised what had happened. He carefully released his girlfriend and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry," he half whispered.

"It's…fine…" Clary said breathlessly, every word clearly hurting her. She clutched at her side.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Magnus spoke up, finally tearing his eyes away from the window.

"I feel…like…my insides are on…fire!" Clary's face was contorted in pain.

"Magnus! Do something! Please!" Jace shouted. He stood up, not knowing what to do. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly, looking around. Alec had gone pale and Isabelle was looking at the little redheaded girl like she didn't know her. Magnus bent down and put a hand on Clary's shoulders, forcing her to lie back down. She had broken out in a sweat and tears were leaking silently out of the corners of her eyes. She turned her head to the side and locked eyes with her boyfriend. She mouthed something at him. Jace wasn't sure what it was. He was about to ask when she passed out. As he watched Magnus place a hand to her temple, he suddenly realised what she had mouthed. _Help._

Jace started forward to Magnus, but someone beat him to it. A hand pushed the warlock away from Clary. "Can't you see she doesn't want to sleep?" Alec demanded. Jace froze, he was stunned. So, apparently, was Magnus.

"What the hell are you doing, Alec?!"

"You saw what happened when she was asleep! She woke up screaming! Do you want her to go through that pain again?!"

"How am I supposed to heal her when she's fully conscious?"

"Isn't there anything you can do? I know how terrifying nightmares are. Sleep is supposed to be when you can escape all the pain in the world that is going on around you, the one constant relief you have, and nightmares take that away from you. I know what it's like to have nightmares. Every time I fall asleep I encounter terrifying dreams. And when I wake up there's no one there to comfort me. All the stress and worry in my life, it stops me from sleeping peacefully. I can't sleep at all, what if I have a nightmare that will come true? Nightmares are like demons. No one should have to cope with them, not if there's something we can do about it."

At the end of Alec's speech, everyone just looked at him silently. Magnus looked shocked, his eyes wide. "Alec-" he began.

Alec held up a hand, "Save it, Magnus. Sort Clary out, please." He looked away from the other man, casting his gaze to out of the window.

Magnus gently placed a hand on Clary's forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She looked worriedly at everyone's nervous faces. "What's-" she started.

"I'm going to heal you," Magnus cut her off. "But I'm going to do while you're awake so you don't encounter any nightmares. I've realised how much they're hurting you thanks to-," he looked at the dark haired boy. Alec shook his head almost imperceptibly. "-thanks to the others helping me to think about it carefully." That was Alec, always the silent hero. "You might want something to hold on to, this may be a little painful as you're awake."

With a nod, Clary reached for Jace's hand. He's took hers and squeezed it gently. Magnus took her other hand and started chanting again. Clary's grip on Jace's hand tightened and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. A little frown line appeared between her eyes that in other circumstances Jace would've found cute, but right now he was so worried he could only hold on to her tightly.

Finally, Magnus sunk into the chair by the bed and Clary opened her eyes again. She blinked a little in the sudden light and placed a hand gingerly on her side. She winced a little but shrugged it off. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Clary. I've known your family for a long time, you're like family to me."

Clary looked surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, would you like to tell us what happened?"


End file.
